


Golden

by r0ryy



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Clavis is a little shit, Foreplay, Ginti kind of likes it, Ginvis, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, it's almost porn but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clavis is more trouble than he's worth. Inspired by a conversation on tumblr with j4ibo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently the only thing I can write is porn. (Or almost-porn whatever.) This only took about two hours and I didn't edit a whole lot so apologies for any mistakes. If it hasn't been figured out yet, I suck at titles. So yeah. Round two of Death Parade trash. As always, feedback is incredible and I love you all please enjoy this!

[Read on tumblr.](http://r0ryy.tumblr.com/post/112296014740/golden)

The elevator doors slid open with a _ding_.

“Good morning Ginti!” Clavis’ cheerful voice floated through the bar as he nearly skipped into view. Ginti sighed, wondering why in hell the operator was visiting him so early.

“Oi Clavis, what-” That was all the arbiter was able to get out before Clavis swallowed the words with a swift kiss, bracing his arms against the bar, effectively trapping Ginti between them. He was quick to deepen it, to slide his tongue into the arbiter’s mouth and teasingly flick it around. Ginti growled a bit into the kiss. Clavis was always irritatingly playful, especially during moments like these.

The operator pulled back a little and grinned. “You don’t have any visitors for the next two hours. Just thought you might want to make use of the extra time!” Despite his carefree tone, the words sent a little shiver through Ginti. He knew exactly what Clavis was implying and the way his fingers had already unbuttoned half his vest were only another indication.

“So,” he nearly purred, leaning up again to peck Ginti on the lips. “are you wearing them like you promised?” The arbiter flushed a bit with embarrassment, then sighed.

“Yeah. Go ahead and look.” he muttered, cheeks heating again as Clavis eagerly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it to the side.

Ginti almost regretted admitting to the operator that his nipples were pierced. It had been during a rare moment of tranquility, sprawled across Clavis’ chest, that he’d let the little fact slip from his mouth. Of course the operator had proceeded to shatter their peace with his excitement, ardently insisting that Ginti should start wearing his piercings again. It had taken a healthy amount of goading and persuasion, coupled with another hour of wandering hands and Ginti groaning into Clavis’ shoulder, but the arbiter finally relented and promised to start wearing the little gold rings again.

“Honestly.” Ginti grumbled as his chest was exposed. Sometimes the operator was more trouble than he was worth.

Clavis let out a pleased little hum and smiled impossibly wider at the sight before him. Ginti knew that for whatever unfathomable reason, his partner found the piercings incredibly attractive. It probably had something to do with the dozen or so that adorned Clavis’ own ears, little bastard probably had a fetish or something, but the arbiter decided not to question it too much when he felt deft fingers begin to skitter across his chest.

Ginti shuddered and ducked down to seek his partner’s lips again as he began flicking one of the golden rings between two fingers. Clavis twisted and pulled at the piercing ever so gently, occasionally stopping to rub at the sensitive nerves beneath. His actions had Ginti groaning into his mouth, arms coming up to cradle the operator’s face and pull him in closer. Clavis grinned and snaked his hands up to toy with both of the arbiter’s nipples, thoroughly enjoying the wanton little noises he was making.

“Something tells me-” Clavis murmured, breaking away to trail kisses down Ginti’s throat and chest. “that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

“Shut up.” he growled, but it left his lips as more of a sigh. Ginti felt the pressure of Clavis’ grin before his mouth was occupied with other things. The arbiter gasped when his partner’s teeth glided, teasingly over a nipple and clicked lightly against one of his piercings. Ginti’s body was growing warm and pliant as Clavis began to flick at one of the rings with his tongue. The sensations sent pulsing heat through him that trembled out to his fingers and pooled thick in his groin.

 “Aaahh, shit.” he groaned, voice wavering as Clavis hooked his tongue through the golden ring and pulled, twisting it a little at the end before letting it slip out past his teeth. The operator sucked Ginti’s nipple back into his mouth, laving at the stiff flesh. His breath left him in a hiss, shivers rippling over the arbiter’s heated body.

“Fuck, Clavis-” Ginti nearly growled as his partner’s mouth trailed, hot and wet, back over his chest to latch about the other piercing. His body arched up as Clavis nipped sharply at the tender flesh and shifted his thigh between the arbiter’s legs, grinding at his swelling arousal. Ginti bucked into the friction, mind going blissfully blank at the dual sensations. Then an odd little noise snapped him from his reverie.

Clavis was _giggling_ , grinning mischievously up at the suddenly indignant arbiter.

“Oi! Little sh- aah!” The operator twisted one of the rings hard, effectively silencing Ginti and sending a light shock of pain through him that only fueled his mounting desire.

“You’re so cute.” he murmured, leaning up to glide his lips over Ginti’s. “I just don’t think you’ll be able to wait long enough to make it into your bedroom this time.” Clavis’ fingers were still rubbing little circles around his nipples, occasionally darting in to tug at one of the rings. The hot throbbing those actions caused muddled the arbiter’s thought process and it took him a few moments to realize what his partner was implying.

“Idiot.” he growled, jerking back an inch. “We can’t do it on the ba-” Another twist of Clavis’ fingers choked him of the statement.

“Pretty please!” he sang, catching Ginti’s bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers jerked, tugging on the nipple piercings once again. The arbiter moaned. “Just this once.” Another twist. “For me.” Ginti groaned in defeat, almost pouting at the gleeful, triumphant expression on the operator’s face.

“I hate you.” he muttered, bracing his large hands against the bar as Clavis deftly spun him around to face the other way.

“Mmm.” he hummed, placing a quick kiss against the shell of Ginti’s ear. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fricked the end.


End file.
